Doubt
by Clou3elf
Summary: Ketika Kim Taehyung mulai meragukan perasaan Jeon Jungkook padanya hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?/It's KookV Jungkook!seme DLDR


Author : Clou3elf

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and others

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Romance

Rate : PG-15

Warning : BxB, gaje, typos, top!kook.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, agensi, orang tua dan fans. Saya cuman pinjam nama aja.

A/N : Ini fanfic BTS saya yang pertama. Saya juga baru kenal mereka jadi maapkeun kalo ada salah-salah xD

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda manis yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Seoul. Jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Ini tahun keduanya. Anggota klub vokal dan taekwondo.

Namja itu sedang kesal. Pasalnya dosen yang seharusnya mengajar sejam yang lalu tidak hadir dan sialnya teman-teman satu kelasnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Itu membuatnya melewati acara sarapan bersama teman-temannya.

"Tae~" suara cempreng milik Park Jimin memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kau kenapa?" Jimin adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Sahabat yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit kesal"

"Mau kutraktir es krim?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Kenapa selalu es krim yang kau tawarkan?"

"Karena itu kesukaanmu, Tae" itu bukan Jimin, sungguh.

"Jungkook" lirih Taehyung saat melihat Jeon Jungkook menghampirinya.

Jungkook langsung menggenggam tangan kurus Taehyung. Sekedar informasi, Jungkook dan Taehyung adalah sepasang kekasih. Melihat itu Jimin memutar matanya malas.

"Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat Jeon" cibir Jimin. "Padahal aku ingin mengajak Taehyung kencan"

"Katakan itu saat ada Yoongi hyung. Kupastikan kau akan dicincangnya" Jungkook menjawab santai.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua" lerai Taehyung.

"Kau sakit Taehyungie?" Jungkook menempelkan punggung tangannya ke leher Taehyung.

"Aniya" Taehyung menurunkan tangan Jungkook. "Dan panggil aku hyung"

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, "Kajja kita pulang. Jin hyung sudah memasak makan siang"

Taehyung hanya menurut saat Jungkook membawanya pulang ke rumah yang disewa bersama 5 orang lainnya. Mereka bertemu saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru angkatan Taehyung dan Jimin. Dalam waktu dekat mereka sudah dekat.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sendiri baru menjalin hubungan sejak 2 bulan lalu. Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat polos namun sebenarnya sangat gentle ini berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung saat pertama kali Yoongi mengenalkan namja itu pada mereka.

Dengan beraninya Taehyung mendekati Jungkook dengan perlahan. Selama 6 bulan proses pendekatan, barulah Taehyung berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook. Bagai gayung bersambut, Jungkook ternyata menerimanya. Jadilah mereka berpacaran.

"Aku pulang" ucap Taehyung lesu.

"Kau kenapa V?" Jin yang melihat Taehyung tampak lesu itu langsung bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah memeluk Seokjin dengan erat. Tapi hanya sebentar karena tak ingin membuat Jungkook kesal. Seokjin tentu saja menerima dengan senang hati. Namja itu sebenarnya sangat menyukai Taehyung. Sayangnya Taehyung terlalu tak peka.

"Kau masak apa hyung? Aku lapar~" Taehyung kembali memasang wajah ceria. Si alien bodoh itu.

"Kalian cepat makan bersama Hoseok" Seokjin mendorong punggung Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kedua magnae mereka itu perlu banyak makan. Terutama Taehyung.

Saat makan pun Taehyung tidak biasanya hanya diam. Biasanya, Taehyung akan bercerita ataupun melakukan hal-hal konyol yang terkadang membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook gemas.

"Tae? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya menatap Hoseok sekilas lalu mengangguk. Tingkahnya ini tentu saja membuat semuanya, terutama Jungkook, cemas.

"Aku selesai" ucap Taehyung seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piring kotor ke cucian. Mencuci piring itu lalu meletakkannya di rak.

Begitu Taehyung pergi ke kamarnya, Jungkook langsung mendapat deathglare gratis dari Seokjin.

"Taehyung kenapa?"

"Astaga hyung. Aku tak tau dia kenapa" ucap Jungkook. "Biarkan dia sendiri" Jungkook langsung berucap begitu melihat Seokjin yang bangkit seperti hendak menyusul Taehyung.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan makan dengan keadaan hening.

~~Angry~~

Taehyung baru keluar kamar esok hari kemudian. Sedikit kesal saat melihat kondisi rumah yang kosong. Tapi namja Kim itu tersenyum saat melihat note yang berada di atas meja makan beserta makanan yang masih sedikit hangat.

'Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untukmu. Kalau dingin, hangatkan saja. Kau harus makan. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. -Jin'

"Kami semua. Apa itu termasuk Jungkook?" lirih Taehyung.

Setelah makan Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Hari ini dan sampai seminggu kemudian dia libur.

Taehyung memilih untuk berjalan di kawasan pertokoan Myeondong. Selain karena banyak yang menarik juga karena kawasan itu dekat dengan rumah yang mereka sewa.

Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah itu bersama keluarga, teman, kekasih, bahkan yang sendirian sepertinya. Tapi senyumnya luntur saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan bersama seorang yeoja yang cantik.

Jeon Jungkook. Yeah, dia Jungkook. Kekasihnya.

Jungkook terlihat tertawa dengan bahagianya bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenal Taehyung. Ah mereka bergandengan tangan, lebih tepatnya saling menggenggam. Dan tangan si yeoja yang tidak digenggam Jungkook, tampak memeluk lengan kekar itu.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua orang itu tidak melihatnya tapi Taehyung melihat mereka dengan jelas. Kedua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas retaknya hati Kim Taehyung itu masuk ke sebuah cafe.

Bodohnya, Taehyung malah mengikuti mereka. Memandang kedua orang itu dari luar cafe. Melihat bagaimana tangan itu masih bertaut di atas meja. Di mata sipit Taehyung, kedua orang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra.

Senyum tipis namun getir tersungging di bibir Taehyung. Namja dengan tinggi 176 cm itu melangkah meninggalkan cafe. Dia lebih menyayangi hatinya.

Andai saja Taehyung berdiri disana sedetik lebih lama, dia pasti akan melihat Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya. Yeah, Jungkook merasa seseorang memandanginya sejak tadi. Dia baru menoleh sesaat setelah Taehyung pergi.

"Seperti Taehyung" gumamnya.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya merasa melihat seseorang"

Andai kau tau siapa yang melihatmu tadi. Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mau duduk lebih lama disitu.

~~Angry~~

Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membereskan sebagian baju-bajunya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Daegu. Tanpa pamit pada siapapun, termasuk Jungkook.

Setetes air mata menetes dari mata indahnya. Taehyung hanya membiarkannya. Hingga akhirnya tetesan lainnya menyusul. Disertai dengan isakan kecil.

"Jungkookie..hiks"

Setelah puas, Taehyung membersihkan wajahnya. Membuat wajah kusutnya menjadi sedikit lebih segar. Dia tak ingin orang tuanya di Daegu khawatir jika dia datang dengan wajah yang kusut khas orang habis menangis. Walau memang itu kenyataannya.

.

.

Semua penghuni rumah gempar karena sampai larut malam Taehyung belum juga pulang. Seokjin sudah mencoba menghubungi namja itu berulang kali. Tapi panggilannya tidak dijawab.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Jimin saat mendengar dering ponsel milik Taehyung.

Namja bermarga Park itu segera melesat ke dalam kamar yang dihuni Taehyung bersama Jungkook. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui ponsel Taehyung ada di atas meja nakas.

"Hyung ponsel Taetae ada disini" seru Jimin.

"Apa?! Astaga kemana anak itu" Seokjin sibuk mondar-mandir tak karuan. Dia khawatir dengan anak itu.

Jimin memeriksa notif yang ada di ponsel Taehyung. 30 panggilan masuk yang separuhnya dari Jungkook dan sisanya dari Seokjin dan Jimin. Dan 50 pesan yang semuanya dari Jungkook.

"Ternyata diam-diam dia mencemaskan Taehyung" Jimin memandang Jungkook yang tampak tenang dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tapi jika dilihat lebih cermat, ada gurat ketakutan dan kecemasan disana.

"Taehyungie..kau dimana?"

~At Daegu~

Namja yang menjadi sumber kepanikan di rumah itu sekarang sedang duduk di ayunan di halaman rumahnya. Matanya menerawang langit malam yang sedikit mendung. Tak jauh beda dengan suasana hatinya.

"Apa kau dari awal memang tidak mencintaiku?" lirih Taehyung.

Sudah lima hari Taehyung berada di Daegu. Jika siang hari dia menjadi Taehyung yang ceria, maka di malam hari dia akan menjadi Kim Taehyung yang rapuh. Dan tiap malam dia akan duduk di ayunan kesayangannya ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jeon Jungkook? Apa kau bahagia bersama gadis itu?"

"Kenapa kau ke Daegu tak memberitahuku?" suara itu. Taehyung langsung menatap ke arah luar pagar.

Dia disana. Jeon Jungkook disana. Menatapnya tajam sarat akan kerinduan.

Taehyung hanya bisa memasang ekspresi blank-nya. Bahkan saat Jungkook membuka pintu pagar lalu masuk dan menghampirinya pun Taehyung masih memasang ekspresi blank yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Taehyung baru sadar saat Jungkook ada di depannya.

"Ada yang salah?" Jungkook malah bertanya balik.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mendengus, "Tentu saja! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang salah? Aku menemui kekasihku"

"Kekasih?" Taehyung tersenyum getir. "Kekasihmu tidak disini tuan" namja itu memutuskan untuk memandang apapun asal tidak memandang Jungkook.

Sadar ada yang salah, Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung. Menggenggam tangan kurus pemuda itu.

"Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Jungkook.

Sekuat tenaga Taehyung menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes. "Seharusnya...seharusnya kau jujur dari awal kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Bukannya malah berpura-pura menerimaku lalu bermain di belakangku"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa bilang aku tidak mencintaimu?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Tentu saja kau" Taehyung masih enggan memandang pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Hey tatap aku" Jungkook menangkupkan kedua pipi tirus Taehyung lalu menghadapnya. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu Tae"

"Kenapa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Taehyung.

"Apa perlu kujawab?"

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah tau jawabannya" Taehyung menghela nafas "Kau. Jeon Jungkook. Tidak pernah mencintaiku kan?"

"Atas dasar apa kau membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?" sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan agar tidak emosi. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintai meragukanmu.

"Kau tak pernah berkata kau mencintaiku. Kau bahkan terkesan dingin padaku" jeda "Kau bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis di belakangku"

"Kukira berada di dekatmu sudah cukup untuk membuktikannya" Jungkook berkata lirih. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selain kau"

"Lima hari lalu. Di Myundong kau jalan bersama seorang gadis. Dan kalian...cukup mesra"

Jungkook tersentak, "Ternyata benar itu kau. Dia hanya temanku. Dia minta bantuan untuk membuat orang yang disukainya cemburu. Orang itu ada di cafe yang kami masuki" jelasnya.

Taehyung akhirnya memandang mata Jungkook, "Sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah aku untukmu Jungkook? Setidaknya kau cerita padaku. Agar aku bisa mengendalikan perasaanku saat melihatmu bersamanya"

"Maaf" Jungkook tau dia salah. Seharusnya memang dia menceritakan hal itu pada Taehyung.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terbebani. Sekarang pergilah dan kurasa kita cukup sampai disini" Taehyung memaksakan segaris senyuman.

Oke! Cukup! Jungkook tak tahan lagi. Dia tak suka saat Taehyung terus menerus meragukannya.

"Kenapa Tae?"

"Huh?"

"KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SETELAH 2 BULAN?!" Jungkook marah. "Kenapa kau baru meragukanku setelah 2 bulan berlalu?! Setelah aku semakin terjatuh dalam pesonamu" nada suaranya semakin pelan.

"Jungkook"

"Aku mencintaimu Taehyungie. Sangat"

Taehyung tertegun. Dia baru sadar satu hal. Jeon Jungkook yang selalu terlihat segar dan tampan, kini terlihat kacau. Kantung matanya menghitam. Wajahnya luar biasa lelah.

"Aku takut jika aku nantinya akan mengekangmu. Asal kau tau, aku ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau kau milikku. Terutama Jin hyung. Aku benci melihatmu terlalu dekat dengannya" Jungkook terengah.

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat Jungkook menangis.

Grep~

"Maaf membuatmu selalu mendatangiku. Maaf membuatmu bingung" suara pemuda itu bergetar. "Tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan berkata kita berakhir. Kau tak tau betapa takut dan khawatirnya aku saat kau menghilang" pemuda Jeon itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Jeon Jungkook. Maafkan aku"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku apapun alasannya"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Aku berjanji tidak meninggalkanmu"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu melepas pelukan mereka tanpa membuat jarak. Tangannya menangkupkan kedua pipi Taehyung. Lalu Jungkook menempelkan kening mereka.

"Mulai sekarang akan kutunjukkan seperti apa aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mengucapkan banyak kata cinta untukmu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terlalu dekat dengan orang lain" Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi apa yang sudah menjadi milikku"

Taehyung tertawa saat kekasihnya itu mencium hidungnya. Ciuman itu turun ke belah bibir Taehyung. Bibir yang sangat dirindukan Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan jangan pernah ragukan itu" ucapnya disela pagutan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf sudah meragukanmu"

Jungkook kembali mencium bibir Taehyung dengan ganas. Dipeluknya tubuh kurus itu dengan erat. Sampai kapanpun dia tak akan pernah rela Kim Taehyung pergi dari sisinya.

.

.

.

FIN

Hwhw~ aneh as always.

Karena saya pengen bikin KookV setelah baca berbagai macam fanfic kookv yang bertebaran, maka jadilah fanfic gaje ini xD

Saya tau ini jauh banget dari bikinan author kookv yang lain tapi...inilah batasnya :D

So, wanna give me some review?.?

.

.

Big Love, Clou3elf


End file.
